


Rose and the Wolf.

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/F, Nudism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: After reading that the wolf gets red to strip in some old versions I wanted to make my own take on the story with an older Red and the wolf as a lady werewolf, and an urban fantasy AU.
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a Young woman named Rose, she had tanned skin from spending time outside, wavey red hair that came down to her shoulders, and big green eyes. She had a light muscle tone on her body due to her active lifestyle. She was wearing a red hoodie, black tank top, a red skirt, and hiking boots. Her mother kept telling Rose that she shouldn't hike in a skirt, but who was going to see her, Werebeasts? Bigfoot?

"Rose!" she heard her mother call her. The woman looked a bit too young to be Rose's mother she had long blond hair and green eyes, she had wider hips and larger breasts. She was wearing a green shirt and black pants. "Rose I need you to take this basket to your Aunt she has a sprained ankle and needs some food and supplies. "

"Can't a ranger do it? I was going to head for the beach trail today." Rose complied.

"No now get matching." Her mother said handing her the basket. 

"Okay, I'm going!" Rose said as she set off to her Aunts cabin deep in the woods.

It wasn't far into her hike that Rose saw a werewolf. She was tall able to tower over her with strong mussels and large breasts. Her body was covered in silver fur and she had golden eyes. Three brown rabbit pelts barely covered her breasts and pussy. The werewolf was watching her.

“Where are you going?” The werewolf asked. “I see you walking the trailers a lot but you don’t go this way mutch.” 

“My Aunt lives deep in the woods and I’m bringing her food,” Rose replied. “I have to get going.”

  
The wold replied in her smooth deep voice “But you can’t go that way a large tree fell and blocked the trail.”

“Well, I can get over that,” Rose said continuing. 

The wolf replied, “Not in that skirt.”

“I was being polite before miss wolf…”

“Ohh I’m Jane.” The werewolf interrupted.

Rose replied, “My name is Rose.” Before continuing down the trail. 

Jane finally had a name for that pretty girl that kept hiking the trails. She might've been savvy when it came to nature but she always wore that ridiculous red hoodie and impractical short skirt. Jane always preferred human women that didn't make her popular among the other were-creatures. 

Moving her pelts in getting down on all fours Jane changed into her full wolf form which had full thick silver fur and was much bigger than a normal wolf and took off at a sprint. She could easily get to where her aunt lived in half the time especially with the tree blocking the path. Maybe if she invited herself in she'd have a little more time to spend with Rose. Jane knew of her aunt her name was Ivy she ran into her a few times, Jane probably knew something about Ivy that Rose did not. 

The house was small off the grid with a kitchen, sofa table, bed, and fireplace there was a small vegetable garden in the back yard. 

Jane turned full human and knocked on the door. "Hello, neighbor, I hear you aren't feeling well."

"Ohh, Jane? what a surprise come in." The woman's voice from outside. "Hope you don't mind I'm not dressed." 

"Ohh I won't mind," Jane said coming in the door. The home also smelled nice like lemongrass. Ivy was nude beside her green half frame glasses and some bandages on her ankle. She had tanned skin from the consent sun exposure short blond hair green eyes, d cup breasts, a fit but not muscular body, and untrimmed pussy hair. 

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" Ivy asked.

"Well your cute niece is coming over and I thought..." Jane blushed. 

"Ohh you fancy Rose do you?" Ivy chuckled. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rose found herself standing before a massive fallen tree. It seemed like one of the oldest oaks in the forest finally reached the end of its life right on the path. Normally this would be a problem for Rose but she didn't bring most of her equipment. She couldn't go around there was poison ivy near the trunk and an outcrop of rocks where the other. Even falling over this tree was twice as high as her at least.

"Wasn't expecting to need my climbing gear today." Rose looked up at the massive trunk. "Okay, Only one way to do this." 

She took at one of her utility knives and started working slowly she climbed up the massive trunk trying to find and/or make good handholds all the way up. It took much longer than it would have if She came prepared but she got up eventually having to catch her breath there was a good view of the trail her aunt's cabin was probably not too far out of view. 

"Wow, Maybe I should have listened to that werewolf." 

It was an hour later that Rose finally arrived at the cabin. When she got there she saw that all of the blinds were drawn. "She must really not be feeling well." 

Rose knocked on the door and said "Aunty it's Rose."

"Come in Rose." the voice replied back. "And close the door behind you."

Rose opened the door to the cabin. Despite the fire burning it was dark in there but it was hot in there. There was something that Rose didn't recognize bruising in the fireplace probably an aromatic remedy that she couldn't place.

"Aunty is that you?" Rose asked approaching the bed "you sound terrible" 

"Thanks a lot." the woman in the bed said "you look worm deer maybe you should take off those stuffy clothes.

Maybe the heat was getting to her but Rose thought that was a good idea. She unzipped her hoodie and set it down onto a chair. 

"No into the fire." her _aunt_ said.

That strange and lovely aroma was filling Rose's head and she said "Right silly me of course." Rose tock her socks and tanktop and chucked them into the fireplace. She giggled as the fire started burning them, soon her short skirt followed. Rose stopped in her red sports bra and panties. 

"Go on dear all of it." _Aunt Ivy_ said.

"Okay." Soon Rose was naked and her underwear was burning in the fire along with the rest of her clothing except for her red jacket. It was only then that she got a good look at her aunt.

"Aunt Ivy, what big eyes you have," Rose said

"The better to see you with." was her reply.  
  


"And what big ears you have." 

"The better to hear you with."

"And what big mussels you have!" Rose said.

"...the better... to hold you with?" her aunt said lowering the covers reviling that she wasn't wearing anything. 

"Aunty what big breasts you have!" Rose aid wide-eyed. 

"The better to..love you, my dear!" Jane said before pouncing onto Red and wrapping her arms around her. 

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 could use drafts, I just can't get motivated to keep writing.


End file.
